Baby Alec Tales
by Juliet Lily Evans
Summary: Based off a section of the amazing fanfiction "Facebook and Other Shenanigans" by Shuichi Saito. Basically loads of randomly thought of diary entries that my sister and I came up with. All just sort of Alec's diary entries from when he was really young. (I may throw in an entry or two from Izzy's diary) ;)
1. Flopsy Went Missing Today

_**Creeps in from dark corner. **_**Did you miss me? HI! I'm back with a completely awesome (and really unoriginal) idea inspired by Shuichi Saito's **_**Facebook and Other Shenanigans**_** (which, I would recommend reading before reading this). Basically it's diary entries from Alec from when he was young. ;) WARNING! Diary entries will be in no particular order by age. There will be sometimes where his age is mentioned, but not all the time. I hope you enjoy!**

Sir Malcolm, today I found a spider where Flopsy had been! I think I'm going to name him Tripsy, because he has long legs. I wonder where Flopsy went. Anyway, I was so mad at mommy today! I found a tiny bottle of pink nail paint by Isabelle's dresser and put it on my nails. Mommy said boys aren't supposed to were nail paint, but I thought it was cool. Anyway, she put cold, purple, watery stuff on a tissue and wiped it all off. I was so sad that she took it all off.

Alexander Lightwood

Sir Malcolm, I met the boy, Jace, who's supposed to be staying with us. He didn't speak much to either of us, but I could tell he had no interest in my choo choo trains. He was very serious. I hope he isn't mean whenever he does talk to one of us.

Alexander Lightwood, Age 10

Dear Diary, I think girls look weird. I meant, they have all of this powdery stuff around their eyes and they're so bouncy. When they walk they seem to just bounce around like a bunny rabbit. I tried to make Izzy kiss a frog today. She said that it wasn't going to turn into a prince, but that's not why I wanted her to kiss him. He just looked lonely and I thought they looked alike. Mommy wasn't happy that I brought a frog in, anyway, and I ended up having to put him back outside. I named him Hopper. I hope he stays near us.

Alexander Lightwood Age 8


	2. Isabelle's Diary Entry

**CHAPTER TWO! DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! Sorry, I've been a bit nuttier than usual lately. Hehe ;D Anyway, really nothing to say other than that I'm sorry for just disappearing like that. I got really busy(lazy) and didn't get to writing. Then I found a fanfiction with the title **_**Facebook and Other Shenanigans **_**and my writers block was cleared. I also am finally reading the third book of the Mortal Instruments…Yeah, I'm slow.**

Dear Diary, Haroldina died today. I had to watch when Isabelle flushed her down the toilet. I'm very sad. Harold died a week ago, which makes me wonder how they died. Anyway, mommy won't let me get another fish! I told her that I wouldn't take it out of the tank this time, but she said that I wasn't taking care of my pets! I was so mad that I threw my white crayon at the wall. I can't seem to get it out, and I don't want to tell mommy, or she'll get even more mad! From a very sad Alexander Lightwood.

Sir Malcolm, Izzy and Jace both stole all of my clothes from my dresser and hid them. They only left a pair of boxers! I'm so mad at them! I wish I could find my clothes. I've been searching for 4 hours! They keep giggling and ignoring me whenever I ask them where they are! I'm telling mom when she gets home, then she'll make them tell me where my clothes are. Alexander Lightwood Age 11

**(Isabelle's Diary)**

Dear Princess Isabelle, today I made a pancake and it tasted wonderful! The others didn't think so. They said it was dry and burnt, but it might be because I added too much paprika. Jace and Alec said they tasted like butt! How do they even know what butt tastes like?! Isabelle Lightwood Age 9

**(Back to Alec)**

Dear Diary, Izzy fell down the stairs today and got stuck in the trashcan. It was so funny I nearly fell over laughing. She was so busy putting powdery blue stuff over her eyes that she tripped and fell. Why do girls have all of that powdery stuff on their face? I think some people put it on so much they begin to look like raccoons. They also have that slimy lip paint stuff caked on. I just don't get it. Alexander Lightwood Age 5 and 3/4


	3. Mommy's Strange Bottle

**Hey, I think you should check out Shuichi Saito. She's the one who inspired me to write this and gave me permission ;) Also, check out Silveus Wayland, since she helps me come up with ideas. Angel Benhoff is one of the two brains behind this story (I'm the original brains behind it XD) Okay, I know, enough with telling you guys who to check out, though they are great authors. I hope you enjoy the new chapter! Thanks and enjoy!**

Sir Malcolm, today I found a weird bottle in mommy's room. It was covered with a stick black substance that burned my nose. I washed off my hands and asked Izzy about it. She said it was hair dye. She said it made your hair colored different. Why would you want to make your hair look a different color? Why did mommy have that stuff, anyway? Alexander Lightwood Age 8.

Sir Malcolm, today I fell down the stairs and hit my head on the wall at the bottom. It hurt really bad and it turned blueish purple and bumpy. Mommy said I shouldn't have been standing at the top, anyway. Isabelle told me to stay there because she had to show me something, so I stayed where I was, and then I just fell. My leg also hurts and my back has a purple mark. A hurt Alexander Lightwood.

Dear Diary, mummy had some weird box thing. It wasn't square, but rounded in some places and was thin going up to the top. Mummy called it a guitar. It makes a pretty noise when you run your finger across the strings. Anyway, Izzy tried to make a smoothie this morning, and it tasted awful. She said she put half a cup on vanilla in it. She even said it was bad. Mummy really needs to teach her how to make simple foods. Alexander Lightwood, Age 6


End file.
